Confession
by chxndelier
Summary: One confession changed Spencer Hastings's love life forever. [[ First Fanfiction ]] Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PLL characters. Just the plot. ENJOY


Spencer Hastings sat in her bedroom staring at a picture. Well, not just a picture. It was a picture of her and the love of her life, Emily Fields. They took that picture on the day that Spencer made the biggest and best decision of her life.

_Spencer glared across the classroom at the sight of Emily and Maya. She didn't like Emily being with Maya and to be perfectly honest, she didn't like Maya period. She had a reason, right? Maya left town for two years leaving a broken hearted Emily in the hands of Spencer. She didn't even tell Emily she left. For god's sake, Emily thought she was dead. Spencer was there when Emily cried her eyes out almost every night. Not Hanna, not Aria. Spencer Hastings. Even though she's scared to admit to everyone, during those two years, Spencer started to fall for Emily. _

_"Spencer?" Aria said, snapping Spencer out of her thoughts. "Spence, are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"_

_Aria pursed her lips in disbelief. "You look like you want to kill someone."_

_Spencer chuckled dryly. _

_"Are you okay with Emily and Maya dating again?" Aria asked, narrowing her eyes. Spencer smiled, trying to think of something to say.  
_

_"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Spencer lied. "I'm happy for both of them."  
_

_The sound of the bell blared through the classroom. Children scattered into the hallway chatting and giggling with their friends. Others trying to get be the first one in the classroom._

_"This is my free period. I'm gonna head home." Spencer said, putting her things into her bag. She glanced over to where Emily and Maya were sitting and saw that they were gone already._

_"Okay, Hanna told me to meet her at her locker. Talk to you later Spence." Aria said. She then disappeared into the hallway full of teenagers. _

_Spencer sighed to herself and headed to her car. She sat in her car for a while and laid back into the front seat. Emily would be skipping class just to hang out with Spencer right about now. She would sitting in Spencer's car along with her, trying to think of something to do for an hour and thirty minutes. Usually, Emily would just want to go home and watch a movie but Spencer would not let that happen. She would take Emily somewhere fun and exciting. Like, that time her and Emily went to the skating rink. They got caught up in all the fun that they were late to their next period. Spencer snapped back to reality at the sound of someone knocking on the glass of her window. Spencer turned her head towards the sound and saw a tanned figure with gorgeous, hair.  
_

_"Open the door, nerd." She spoke. A smile formed onto both their faces. _

_"Give me one reason why I should open this door for you, Fields." Spencer smirked, her hand on the button to unlock the car.  
_

_"Mmm..." Emily thought. "Because judging by the way you're sitting here, I'm your only form on entertainment." Spencer chuckled._

_"That's true." Spencer pressed the button to unlock the car door and in an instant, Emily opened the door and got into the passenger side of the car._

_"Where were you going?" She asked._

_"I don't really know. I was just about to go home and chill."_

_"Well what are you waiting for?" Emily started. "Let's go 'chill'." The star swimmer said in air quotes. _

_Spencer and Emily laughed. Spencer softly punched Emily in the arm before starting the car and leaving out of the school parking lot._

_Spencer smiled at the feeling of Emily's head on her shoulder. It felt good. It felt amazing. It felt..right. She sighed lightly to herself. Emily must have thought something was wrong because her head quickly lifted off of Spencer's shoulder and her eyes locked with Spencer's._

_"Everything okay?" Emily asked, concern filling her voice. "I didn't mean.."  
_

_"Everything is fine Emily. I don't have a problem with it." Spencer smiled. _

_Emily nodded and rested her head on Spencer's shoulder once again. She felt Spencer's arm wrap around her waist and a smile instantly appeared on her face. The pair stayed in there same position for a while, but was interrupted by the sound of Emily's phone beeping. _

_"Crap." Emily spoke._

_"What's wrong, Em?" Spencer asked._

_"Maya and I were supposed to skip class together and I totally forgot. We were going to go to our spot where we used to hang out before we started dating."_

_"Oh.." Spencer looked down, slightly disappointed, but irritated at the same time. She couldn't believe Emily, her best friend, was going to leave to hang out with someone else. The person that left her for two years as a matter of fact. She never called or texted Emily and then she returns and her and Emily both acted as if it never happened.  
_

_"You okay?" Emily asked, sitting down next to Spencer. "I won't leave until you tell me what's wrong." _

_"You don't see it, do you?" Spencer said, anger filling her voice.  
_

_"See what?" Emily's eyebrows furrowed._

_"She leaves you for two years. I mean, she never calls or texts you for two freaking years and you act as if it never happened. You fall right back into her arms..like nothing ever happened. You cried your eyes our for this girl and not once did she come to your rescue. I was there all the freaking time. Not Hanna, not Aria, not Maya. Me!"  
_

_Emily took a deep breath. "I knew that was bothering you." She stated, crossing her arms._

_"You have no idea." Spencer began. "Emily, I care about you and I don't want her hurting you again."_

_"People change, Spencer."_

_"I know that, but she hasn't."_

_Emily unfolded her arms and rested her hands on her hips. "How do you know?"_

_"She's going to hurt you again Emily! I can feel it. I think you need to be with someone whom you can trust." Spencer said, now locking eyes with Emily. "And its not Maya."_

_"Well I hate to break it to you Spencer, but I'm not like you. I'm not perfect or rich like you. Girls just don't come..."_

_Emily was interrupted by the touch Spencer's lips on hers. Emily gasped and Spencer took that moment to take advantage. She deepened the kiss. Emily took a while to respond but when she did, god. Spencer never wanted it to stop and so did Emily. Eventually, they both pulled apart for air._

_"You have..no idea how long I've..been wanting to do that." Spencer said in between breaths._

Spencer smiled to herself. Just thinking of that moment made her cheeks flush. That confession made her see love differently and from there on, she loved having to be in love with her best friend. Someone who already knew much about her, someone she grew up with, someone she cared for, and someone she knew felt the exact same way about her. It was the best confession she had ever made.


End file.
